21 Dares
by Bagelannadonut
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. Which one is it for Rose and Edward? Mostly in Rose's point of view, no vampirism, but an AWESOME STORY :D Borderline Rated M... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Don't believe what anyone tells you about it- 21 dares is a dangerous game.

We were sitting at the back of the bus on the way home- as usual. I did kinda wanna study that day as well; I needed to revise my science. But of course I got dragged into playing anyway. I shouldn't have.

And I should have known from the way that Edward was looking at me that nothing good could possibly come from this. He knew full well what he was doing.

"19, 20!" he said triumphantly. Dammit. Alice, Bella and Emmett looked at me expectantly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, 21." I said, defeated. Edward grinned. Argh, he's so annoying. He smirked at me. I hated it.

"I've had a question that I've been wanting to ask you for ages…." He said slowly. I didn't even pick truth. This can't be good. "Ok, so here's the deal," he continues. "I ask, on behalf of all of us… how many guys have you had sex with?" I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me. "is it a) 5 guys or less, b)10 guys or less, c) 11 guys or more?" Edward sat back in his seat and smirked, and everyone else leaned forward.

Not batting an eyelid, I said confidently "Well, a). Less than 5." Nobody looked impressed. Alice looked a bit nervous, she hates fights. Emmett and Edward shared a look. Bella gave me her trying-to-have-a-black-attitude look. "What?" I asked innocently.

Edward leant forward now; he flipped his blonde hair, and looked at me with his clear blue eyes. Despicable.

" Babe, you don't have to lie. We're all 17. No-one here's gunna judge you…. " I hated it when he called me 'babe'.

"And what makes you think I'm lying?" I narrowed my eyes slightly, and pressed my lips together. I wasn't going to lose my composure to Edward, and his petty, petty self.

Edward looked me up and down. "Don't need to get angry, hun. That's just who you are. No-one dislikes you for it… I've been around the block a few times, myself…" He glanced at his crotch and winked at me. Bella sniggered. Edward was asking for a slap. I took a deep inward breath and said very slowly :

"Back off, Edward. I'm not a slut. I have slept with less than five people. I only make love to people I'm in love with." Edward burst out laughing.

"Make love! You're such a girl, Rose!" I don't what that was supposed to mean… but then he added with a wink, "if you slept with me, that'd be one more person…"

"As if she'd ever sleep with you, Edward!" Bella cut in. It was then that I remembered that Edward and I weren't the only two people on the bus. Thank God for Bella. Because I didn't know what to say.

Then Emmett piped in. "Are you going to Alice's party tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"OMG! I meant to ask you! Can you come over early, Rose! I need you to help me get ready- I need to look good for my own party right?" Alice burst out.

"Sure," I glanced at her.

"I think you look pretty all the time, Alice," Emmett said quietly. Alice didn't hear him.

"Its just a house party, Alice. Chances are, you're going to be wearing NO clothes for the majority of the evening…" Bella said suggestively.

"True story." Edward commented. Then, as an afterthought, "I bet you $10 that you'll hook up, Rose," God, I thought we'd changed the subject. Apparently not.

"Whatever, Edward. You're on. "I retorted. I'm sorry, but what kind of girl does he take me for? I can't control myself for ONE NIGHT! And he's betting $10…. He literally thinks I'm a $10 whore…. I picked up my bag as the bus ground to a halt. My stop. And as I walked away, I heard Edward call after me:

"Work that ass, girl!" I swear to god, he is a dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice was so excited for her party. She had been talking about it all day. Even Mr Dawson got involved. We spent half of his drama lesson talking about it.

I did go early. I helped her pick out a dress. It was dark blue, skin tight, and really short. And I have to say, she looked really pretty. I wore a black dress. It was short and skin tight too, , but it showed a LOT LESS cleavage than Alice's. And Bella's, actually. Bella wore red. She looked like a fire truck.

I had the highest black heels on that night. It was an awesome party. There was good music, hot guys… alcohol. Edward sent one of his friends over to me with a drink. I took it. I should have asked what it was. And I should NEVER have accepted a drink from Edward. Bastard.

I remember him coming over to me, like "Hey, babe," . if I had been in my right mind, I would have told him to piss off. But I wasn't in my right mind. We danced together for a bit, I remember that. He kept pulling me towards him. At one point, I think he had his hands on my arse. And I don't remember trying to stop him. I don't remember doing that. I was too out of it to notice.

And now that I think about it, it wasn't just the ONE drink. My glass was always full, courtesy of Edward. Emmett got emotional. He kept going on and on to Edward about 'taking advantage'. Good old Emmett.

I asked Edward what the drinks were. He just said, "Juice, drink up!" I still don't know what the HELL was in them. The last thing I remembered was a swirl of colours. They were pretty colours, but you know if you're seeing swirling colours, it's not a good sign. I was so vulnerable. And that's how Edward won the bet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was so hung over the next day. And I had to go to school. Who has a party on a Thursday night anyway! I knew as soon as I got onto the bus that something was wrong. Bella, Alice and Emmett couldn't even look me in the eye. Especially Emmett. But Edward could. I swear, his smile literally touched both ears. Freak.

I wish I knew what had happened at the party; by the look on everyone's faces, it couldn't be good. I was so drunk that night… maybe even high. At the time, I didn't even remember GOING to a party, let alone what happened when I got there.

Edward was the first to break the silence- of course. He said, "Don't you owe me $10?" And I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What for?" I genuinely had no idea. God, I'm such and idiot. Edward raised and eyebrow at me and smirked. Cocky Bastard.

"Don't need to play the innocent, babe." Urgh. He continued. " We all know what happened yesterday night. The bet still stands. You owe me $10."

I looked around. I didn't have the energy to deal with this. "Edward, you are lying." I said. I turned to look at the others. " Did any of you actually SEE us doing anything of the sort!"

Bella, Emmett and Alice looked uncomfortable. They all looked at me in that guilty, shifty way. Emmett started "Well, no… not exactly, but…" I interrupted.

"EXACTLY! You didn't see anything! So NOTHING HAPPENED!" God, I should have listened to him, it would have saved me a whole lot of bother.

That moment was really awkward. It was then, that I realized I was still standing up, and the bus was moving. I started to step forward into my chair- where I always sat. But Edward found it upon himself to grab my waist and pull me down into his lap. What was his problem! I tried to get up, but he held me firm. I rolled my eyes. The others raised their eyebrows at one another. Dammit- I guess the least I could do now is try to look graceful.

I felt his hot breath in my ear. It made me REALLY uncomfortable. I felt, more than heard, him whisper " Don't be embarrassed, Rose. You've got some impressive moves…" I could feel myself blushing. What could I stop myself from blushing ! I could have thrown up at the thought of Edward….

I'm not saying he's not good looking- he is. His tousled dirty blonde hair, and his sparkling blue, gray eyes; so perfect, it was almost sickening. But he's a player. And he was SERIOUSLY violating the point of the friend-zone. If we were even friends.

I heard him chuckle against my ear. His lips were scratchy. He could've done with some Vaseline. "Don't get be shy- I was talking about your dance moves." I didn't reply. I closed my eyes, and waited, until I felt his arms unwind from around my waist. I got up as quickly as possible. The bus jerked, and I lunged into my seat. So much for graceful. Alice and Bella got ready to catch me, and I must say, they did a very good job.

Bella didn't waste any time in asking: "OMG! What did Edward say to you just now!" I just looked at Edward. Edward raised one eyebrow at me, as if to say 'What now, bitch?'.

I'd get him back. Lord knows, I'd get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't concentrate at school AT ALL. Jessica knew something was wrong. I swear she knows me too well for her own good. I didn't want to tell her, but she got it out of me somehow.

She gave me a well deserved hug. "Dude, that's rough." She said. I looked at her wide eyed, and as soon as we caught each other's eye we both burst out laughing. Jessica is awesome. I think she's the person most like me in the entire WORLD.

But even she couldn't cheer me up completely. Edward was niggling at the back of my mind. Why would he lie like that? Why was he so obsessed?

Why is Jessica in all my lessons? Every time I zoned out to think about the situation at hand logically, she'd wink at me and go "Fantasizing about Mr Dawson, eh?" What's her issue about me and Mr Dawson? I don't even... Mr Dawson isn't... Look, I don't fancy Mr Dawson. I don't know why everyone thinks I do. Then again, I don't know why everyone thinks I'm a slut either. Guess, its just one of those things.

Jessica kept nudging me all through the drama lesson, making eyes at me that clearly implied me in some sort of sexual encounter with Mr Dawson. Whatever. I changed the subject by distracting her with _Greenday _and _Panic! At the Disco. _She loved talking about them, because not many people know who they are. I don't particularly like them. They're alright.

I waited for Jessica by her locker. She needed to pick up her biology book for some homework. I wondered if I should do the homework too...but then forgot about it. Its because I waited for her that I got last pick of seats on the bus. Which left me sitting next to Edward.

Thank God we sat in a two-seater. Because if we had been sitting at the back like usual, shit would've got awkward... More awkward. God knows, we needed the privacy.

Edward turned his back to the rest of the bus, trapping me in between the window, him and the seats in front and behind us. Dammit. He looked straight into my eyes. Double dammit.

"Rose..." he started. I raised one eyebrow at him, questioningly. "Rose... Why did you lie about sleeping with me?" I held my breath , until I realised that I could not, in fact, survive without breathing.

"I wasn't lying, Edward. Just let it GO. Nothing happened." It was a statement, but when I said it, it sounded more like a question. Edward looked away. He looked like he might start crying. Manipulative bastard. God, why was he so emotional. Hormones? Has he reached the 'Man-opause'? But as soon as I started to feel a single ounce of empathy for him, Edward turned back to face me and literally spat at me: "Slut!"

I sat back. I didn't even have the words to say. I was so angry, that i was eerily calm. And hurt. Edward looked about as shocked as I felt.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't even look me in the eye. "Its just that... you really don't remember?" He looked straight ahead, at the back of the seat in front of us. I was so confused.

"Edward, nothing happened. God, it was a bet. I'll even PAY you if you SHUT UP about it! Just shut up about it." I don't know why, but my heart was racing. Like I was about to jump off a cliff. That stressful feeling. I didn't like it. That was when Edward managed to look at me.

"Look, Rose. This isn't about a bet. It's about US. " Ok, so now I'm REALLY confused. I wasn't aware of an 'us'. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what. Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, Rose it happened. I'll make you BELIEVE it happened. And I have proof." I looked at him incredulously.

"You can't possibly have proof. What proof!" I wasn't expecting him to answer, but he did.

"I videoed it."


End file.
